1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction optical apparatus for correcting an image blur and an image capturing apparatus and, more particularly, to a correction optical apparatus including a holding mechanism that holds a correction lens or an image sensor to be moved for correction in a state in which movement is regulated when correction is not to be performed, an image blur correction apparatus, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a correction optical apparatus including a correction optical system that prevents an image blur by translating a correction lens in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis.
Some correction optical apparatuses include a holding mechanism configured to regulate movement of a movable portion for supporting the correction lens and fix the movable portion when the image blur correction is not to be performed.
Japanese Patent No. 03397536 discloses a correction optical apparatus including such a holding mechanism that regulates the movement of the correction lens by rotating a lock ring and thus engaging the projections of a correction lens support frame with the inner surface of the lock ring.